


Beyond Regret

by Terraptor



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Heavy Drinking, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terraptor/pseuds/Terraptor
Summary: Marina describes how Pearl ruined last night. (She drank way too much (she's canonically 21 shhhh))





	Beyond Regret

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is more experimental that my last fics, so I hope it's alright. And I hope it's not too short as well.  
> (Also uuh TW for drinking and vomiting)

“Let’s have a drinking contest, loser has to pay for the drinks.” 

That’s how that...disaster of a night began. Pearl challenged the biggest dude in the bar. Would you believe me if I told you she actually won? Yes, she beat a guy who could probably squash her in a drinking contest. That wasn’t without consequence though. I practically had to babysit her all night after that. Honestly it was embarrassing, and I’m a bit upset with her that she drank so much. I’ll talk to her about it after she wakes up, she has quite the hangover right now. Let me just get into the specifics of what happened last night. 

\-----

After winning the contest, she gloated and bragged quite...annoyingly. I lack a better word to describe it. At least, the other patrons in the bar were. She somehow got on one of the tables and started singing, badly. I had to practically pull her off. After I got her off the table, she changed the subject entirely, I wished I hadn’t stopped her when she started talking about me, and our relationship, which, is supposed to be a secret. That went completely out the window last night. 

“Let me tell you guys how” *hic* “how much I love my girlfriend.” Pretty much everyone in the bar stared intently at Pearl. 

At first it wasn’t that bad, but that was only at first. As her rambling continued, she got increasingly...sexual. She started to describe in detail all the things we do in the bedroom. She went on and on for an excruciatingly long time, describing my favorite positions, the specific words we share with each other, even the songs that we play for background noise. She didn’t leave a single detail out that night. 

“...Yeah, once we even had a Squid Sisters album playing in the background while we were going at it.” The inklings in the bar were still listening intently, especially the guys there. 

“No joke, she came while Bomb Rush Blush was on. What a “rush” that was!” She chuckled followed by a couple of hiccups. I was hiding my face in my hands, it was extremely embarrassing. I swear my whole face was green by how much I was blushing at that point. Pearl just kept going, I think at that point she forgot I was even there, either that or she didn’t care. I don’t blame her, she was long gone, completely wasted. That doesn’t mean I’m not upset with her, I still am. 

After another few minutes of Pearl describing in exact detail how a particularly steamy night of ours went, I mustered up the courage to stop her. 

“Okay Pearl, I think it’s time we go now.” I got up and grabbed her arm. 

“What no! I’m-” *hic* “having fun.” 

“No, we should go now.” I tried to pull on her a bit, but that just caused her to wobble and almost fall to the ground. Luckily, I caught her before she fell completely. 

“Okay, now we really should go.” At that point I just needed to get her out of there, she already made a fool of both of us. Our spectators started to get out their phones, most likely to reccord us. I picked her up, she was very light, not surprising that her alcohol hit her so quickly, then carried her out. I plopped her into the car, and made my way to the driver’s seat. Luckily at this point, she wasn’t putting up a fight. In fact, she looked like she was about to fall asleep. 

The drive itself was uneventful, Pearl slept through the whole ride for the most part. Honestly, the silence was nice. I’m not one that enjoys bars, or loud, crowded places in general. I only went because Pearl wanted to go. Anyway, that doesn’t matter too much. 

The silence in the car was only the silence before the storm. I carried Pearl up to our room and placed her gently on the bed. After I did that she started...coming onto me. 

“Heeey Marinaaa~ Let’s have some fun~” She grabbed my wrist, but didn’t have the strength to do more than that. 

“No Pearlie, you’re way too drunk to do anything like that.”

“Oh c’mon. I consent.” *hic* “I’m not drunk at all!” 

I decided arguing with her wasn’t going to go anywhere, so I went into our walk-in closet to change into some sleepwear. While I was looking around for something comfortable to wear, I heard an awful noise. Honestly I can’t even describe what it sounded like, it was just awful. 

“Pearl, are you okay!?” I ran back out into the bedroom to a horrible sight. The fancy rug at the foot of our bed was coated in a mixture of Pearl’s ink and half digested food. 

I rushed over to her and helped her to the bathroom attached to our room and directed her to the toilet. Only a second later she unleashed hell into the porcelain bowl. 

“Oh cod Pearlie…” I sighed. How did I not see this coming? She lost practically everything she consumed that day, no, week. But to be fair, some of it was just her ink. 

“O-okay. I’m good now.” *hic* “Can you help me back to the bed?” 

“Of course, Pearl.” I picked her up, avoiding the ruined rug, and laid her back down on the bed. 

“Are you sure you’re alright now?” 

“Y-yea.” She curled up under the covers and passed out seconds after responding. I released a huge sigh, then made my way to properly dispose of the rug. 

\-----

And that was what happened last night, it wasn’t pleasant in the slightest. I will have to have a talk with Pearl about not drinking so much once she is better. Anyway, that’s all for now, thank you for listening.


End file.
